Because we weren't cracked enough, darn it all
by Scarlet Hondae
Summary: In which Tommy is a a girl and Kim is a lesbian. Rated for...well, because it's mature, darn it, not because I'm covering my butt.
1. Not seein' it

I don't know why. In fact, there is no why. There is just me, female!Tommy, and total lesbian!Kim, because, apparently, I can't even write a girl!Tommy without paring her with Kim, I'm that hardcore into the pairing.

Summary: In which - Tommy is a girl, Kim isn't straight, and the world is full of people who see things differently.

Warning: Genderbender, excessive cussing, homosexuality at every turn, and some insulting terminology used by a lesbian (and I don't mean it in a demeaning way, it's just something T would say). Spoilers for the Losers. Also, a little smexier than I had planned.

-

"I don't see it," Tommy (who's real name was Tomasina, because her parents had fucking _hated her_, further evidenced by the fact they had _abandoned her_) protested. "I mean, I get how you _can _get that, but I just...I don't get the vibe."

Kim huffed and turned around, facing Tommy from where she'd been resting against the couch, between her girlfriend's legs. "I don't see how you _don't_. I mean, _look. _Just _look_." And with that, the petite brunette grabbed the remote and fast forwarded it back to the part she'd squealed and clapped at. (For a crime fighting, super-heroine dyke, Kim sure was freakishly girly...which was probably why no-one had yet caught on to their fun little secret.)

Chris Evans did his thing, and the hot Spanish dude on the building across the way did his thing (and the lip-thing would have been hot, except Tommy was so freaking into girls, she had a hard time remembering that guys existed past sparring partners).

"Other than the sci-fi reference, I'm just not feelin' it." Tommy shrugged, then smothered a groan when Kim crawled up from the floor and straddled Tommy's hips, their bodies pressed together, eyes meeting.

"Are you sure? Positively sure?" Kim breathed against her girlfriend's mouth, and Tommy found herself very distracted (and yeah, she was very fucking wet, thank you very goddamn much).

She didn't give in, though, as much as she _really, really _wanted to (gah!). Kim had tried this on her leader in the past, and, in the end, always got her way. Well, fuck it, she wouldn't this time; Tommy was through being a doormat. "No. I just don't. It's _not there_."

Kim pressed deep, and the woman's belt buckle pressed deep and _fuck_. Think bad thoughts, Tommy thought to herself, like the time you came on Jason getting it on with his girlfriend (damn, Tommy was glad she didn't like boys, because it just kinda looked weird). _Thoughts weren't helping_, though, as Kim brushed a very open-mouthed kiss to her now-moaning girl.

"C'mon, c'mon." Kim begged, as if she were begging for...other things. She wasn't, though, and Tommy wasn't about to give in. No. Way. She hadn't come this far just to...good _lord_, Kim had a tongue on her. Tongues weren't supposed to move like that. (Of course, bodies weren't supposed to move like Kim could move hers', either; Tommy found herself wondering why she'd never tried a gymnast before, then realized they wouldn't be Kim and never mind.)

"No." Tommy grunted, then used a very nice little jujitsu move to get Kim on her back, hair spread on the leather cushions (leather and Kim on her back...yeah, now Tommy was tormenting herself). A quick arch and longer kiss, however, proved to make Kim half as insane as the white ranger was feeling. "It. Just. Isn't. There."

Kim took a few deep breaths, during which Tommy took her time to move down the small girl's throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the column (girl needed to eat more, but then, in Kim's house, Tommy knew she wouldn't be eating, either). Then Tommy found herself on the floor, a breath escaping her a wheeze, and Kim straddling her stomach, slender legs crossed Indian-style behind Tommy's head.

Tommy really got an eyeful, then.

-

Twenty minutes later, Kim was naked, hair a mess of tangles; Tommy had only an open man workshirt on, and the Losers was at the part where Roque beat the shit out of Clay's head with the butt of a bigass gun.

Both were out of a breath and very satisfied.

Tommy lay on top, head cushioned by various curves (and here is another rocking thing about chicks - soft, curvy, not hard and chiseled, which wasn't very comfy _at all _- Tommy knew, she'd experimented while in denial). Kim was running her hand's through Tommy's short hair, fingernails tugging just the way Tommy liked.

"By the way...Cougar could totally be a bottom." Kim hummed after a second.

Tommy just groaned and burrowed her head deeper.


	2. Can't hit a girl

Because I just couldn't sleep.

Fuck you, life.

Summary: In which Jason threatens to hit a girl, Trini gets reassured, Billy reminds us brains are equal to brawn, Zach provides back-up music, Tommy gets a little annoyed, and Kim gets the giggles, because she's just that smug.

Warnings: Mentions of sex. Bad words, lots of 'em. Underage sex? Should that be a warning?

Kim let out a shriek and fell back, panting and chest heaving (and god, wasn't the nice to watch). Her hair was a mess, her shirt was pushed up, and she was splayed out on the carpet like a virgin sacrifice, neither of which she was. Tommy leaned over her, equally out of breath, hair spiked up and skin already bruising and healing from the tumbling they'd just done.

No, it hadn't been sex.

It'd been a tickle fight.

However, since Kim's tiny skirt was pushed up (it had happened accidentally), her shirt yanked above her ribs (easier access to the ticklish parts) and Tommy heaving as if she'd been stuck under water for days (because her lungs were still bruised from a fight where Goldar, the fucking golden monkey made of fucking gold, had caused internal injuries even the Power couldn't heal over night, and the added exertion of tackling and tickling Kim was equivalent to running a marathon)...

Well, it was no surprise that, when their four friends burst into the room, worried because of Kim's squeal, the couple _was not _believed.

"I KNEW IT!" Zach yelled, practically jumping up and down while pointing a finger. Then he paused, "Well, okay, I have no clue, but I KNOW IT NOW!"

Trini just blinked, always calm and serene in appearance, even if her friends _knew _she was freaking out at the revelation that her _best chick friend had been going at it with their team leader who was obviously gay._

Billy had gone bright red, his mouth opening and shutting as words struggled to come to mind. (It was the first, and last, time anyone on the team would see Billy in that current predicament, and it was never spoken of, because no one but Kim and Tommy noticed and _they _weren't about to bring this memory to the forefront just to poke fun at their genius.)

Jason just groaned and slammed his head back into the shut door. "Couldn't you two wait until you were somewhere else _that wasn't the Command Center's training room_?"

Tommy stumbled up to her feet at this point, pulling Kim to her's and straightening her own hair (which was short and didn't need much straightening, but she needed to keep her hands busy). "We weren't having sex! Why is that the first thing you guys think of? Jesus, you pervs!"

Zach chocked on air, then motioned, "Because Kim is all sex-a-fied, and you're out of breath, and...and...and..."

"All the evidence points towards copulation..." Billy stopped, frowning. He was probably wondering if non-penetration, non-offspring-allowable oral sex counted as copulation - _not that they'd been having oral sex_...this time.

"He says that it looks like you have, and that sounds like, walks like, is a duck thing usually proves true." Trini automatically translated, moving on what looked like autopilot as her brain moved to gather evidence. She was almost as smart as Billy that way (but not in other ways, because one genius was enough, thank you very much).

Jason was still shaking his head, muttering, "In the _training room_? And you wanted to keep is a _secret_? That isn't the _best way_, as you should know, _fearless leader who should be able to think in stressful situations_."

Tommy sputtered, and Kim reached over and patted her girlfriend's cheek. "Jason, you know Tommy can't think straight around me." She smiled, smug and gentle all at the same time, because she was awesome enough to do that. "You seem to be the only one who was able to grasp that."

"Wait a minute!" Zach spun to the second in command of the team, and their former leader. "You _knew _and _didn't tell __us? _How _couldn' t_you!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, anyone paying attention could have seen it - Tommy is obviously into girls," Which Tommy would have objected to, but, hey, it was true - can't deny the truth, "And I mean, Kim gravitated her from the first, then _stuck with her_. Plus, I caught 'em goin' at it in bedroom Tommy's using at my house." The last was sort of an afterthought, and muttered quietly (and since Tommy heard it, she glared daggers that promised _painful fucking retribution_).

Trini finally said something that wasn't a translation. "Now that I think about it, everything makes sense." Her face brightened, as much as Trini ever really brightened, "And now I don't have to worry about Kim choosing another best friends...right?" A frown, "Best friends and girlfriends are different, right?"

Kim gave a smile and moved over to hug Trini, "Of course you're still my best friend! I just really like Tommy, it doesn't mean she's taking your place!" Kim pulled back, hesitating. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I just, I wanted to get everything sorted out before I told people, ya know?"

Trini nodded, squeezing her best friend's hand. "It's okay - I'd do the same, if I were in your situation." Then Trini hesitated, looking over all the guys (which apparently included the very-female Tommy) who were listening with rapt attention. "Why don't we go to my house and talk about everything?" Which meant 'tell me about Tommy and how y'all got together'. (Hey, Tommy was gay, not male - she knew what girl talk was and how to read it.)

Kim nodded, then looked at Tommy, smiling, and then they waved and vanished through the automatic doorway, leaving three men and one woman standing there and watching them (or their butts, but no one would ever admit to anything, damn it).

"So-ooo." Zach, predictably, broke the silence, "You and Kim, huh? Normally, this is the part where I'd threaten to exact bloody revenge on the person dating her, if Kim got hurt, but..." He shrugged, "One? You could kick my ass. Two? You're one of the guys, but...man, you're still technically a chick, and my mom would kill me if I hit a girl in anything but self-defense."

"Yes, but I could use the computer and world wide web to destroy your life and maybe credit rating," Billy pipped up, reminding them all that muscle wasn't much in a time where computers were rapidly becoming popular and parts of everyday life.

"And hey, I've beaten you once, and I barely even register the fact you have boobs, most of the time." Jason added, then clapped a hand on Zach's shoulder, "So if you hurt her, I'll tear out your ribs, Billy will destroy your life and Zach...will provide backup music."

Tommy could feel her left eye twitching. Like _she'd _hurt Kim. What bull. And yet...the fact that Kim had people willing to hit and destroy the life of a gal over her made Tommy's heart slightly melt-y (Kim said that was a good thing, meant Tommy had emotions - Tommy just got annoyed and went to go beat shit up after feeling said 'emotion'). "Fair enough. Now who wants to fucking _spar_?"

And it turned out that Billy, who could ruin a gal's life via computers, and Zach, who couldn't hit a girl in good faith, both _could _and _would _run from said girl who had an annoyed look on her face and seventeen years of fighting for her honor and virtue and all that other shit.

Jason didn't run, though, and later, he wished he had.


End file.
